1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high speed circuit employing diodes and metal oxide semiconductor devices which are fabricated from silicon-on-sapphire integrated circuit techniques and are uniquely arranged to perform functions of Boolean logic.
2. Background of the Invention
Functions of Boolean logic may be mechanized by a suitable arrangement of conventional logic gates. When it becomes necessary to perform certain logic functions having a binary NOT term in the output thereof (e.g. A.sup.. B or A+B), the logic of the prior art is generally mechanized by a first inverter-amplifier gate and a second suitable NOR gate or NAND gate. An example of this prior art technique for performing the aforementioned Boolean logic can be found in copending application, Ser. No. 513,366, filed Oct. 9, 1974, and assigned to the present assignee.
The prior art gating arrangement requires the use of a relatively large number of transistor devices and interconnections therebetween in order to perform the intended Boolean function. Hence, the space consumed by the logic circuitry and the cost thereof is relatively large. Moreover, the large number of transistor devices inherently increases the time delay for charging or discharging data nodes in order to perform the Boolean function which consequently slows the operating speed of the circuit.